


"Is that all you got?"

by catboyronster, TsarAlek



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cumdump, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyronster/pseuds/catboyronster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarAlek/pseuds/TsarAlek
Summary: Felix has been preparing for this moment for a while now. He wants something new with his boyfriends, and maybe the execution was less than perfect, but it worked out in the end so, he isn't complaining.“Is that all you got?"“Fuck me, cowards. Together.”
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	"Is that all you got?"

**Author's Note:**

> Alek and I have manifested our horn again.

Felix buried his face into the pillow below him. His ass was in the air, and Ashe felt warm inside his already full cunt, courtesy of Sylvain’s premature end earlier in the night. Felix could hear him, he could just hear Ashe’s gentle cries as he thrust, he could feel Ashe’s movements becoming shallow but more quickened. Ashe’s grip on his hips was like a death vice, but yet still, Ashe wasn’t working him  _ hard enough. _

Felix hadn't even managed to cum yet and this was the second dick tonight he had felt in his deepest insides. It wasn’t enough. It wasn’t nearly enough. 

Felix had yet to ask for more until it was over when Ashe slammed harshly into him and cried out. That final thrust was electric up his spine, but he knew Ashe was done if the multitude of added wetness in him was any indication. 

Ashe remained inside him, fully to the hilt but no longer moving. Ashe peppered his neck and shoulders with kisses, with bites, with such gentle affections. His pure love, his kindness and gentleness were traits that Felix most commonly found endearing. Tonight however? Tonight he wanted to be broken. He wanted to cry out as he was railed into. He wanted to scream, he wanted to feel them deeply, harshly. But most importantly? He wanted to cum. He wanted to cum like he hadn’t before.

It wasn’t enough. It wasn’t nearly enough. Felix smirked to himself, almost like he  _ knew _ how tonight would play out. It wasn’t over; he wouldn’t allow it to be over until he was satisfied, and he  _ would  _ be satisfied. 

Ashe pulled out with a groan, spent and satisfied and rolled over to lie on Felix’s side. Unaware that Felix had yet to relax. Unaware that Felix’s hands were wandering closer and closer into his hole. 

Felix began to play with himself, ignoring the obscene noises that emerged from his ministrations. He turned to lay on his side, presenting himself to his lovers; however, neither had apparently noticed that he was facing them, or that he had yet to manage to climax. 

He then scooped up the mess leaking from his sopping cunt and used it to spread his second hole, just like he imagined days prior. One finger, one digit played inside, swirling the mess of cum slowly leaking out and down his legs. Another digit slid in, spreading open. Three, and then a pinky. He was well spread given his week of preparation, but not yet ready for what he had in mind. 

He groaned as he scissored open, grinned at the pressure, grinned at the feeling of cum trickling down between his thighs. At that, he caught the attention of the man laying closest to him, the redhead perked up, trying to find the source of the sound.  “Jeez, Felix, if you wanted more you could have asked,” Sylvain smirked. Felix answered with a disgruntled noise as he kept on preparing himself. 

With a few more stretches, Felix felt like he was ready to execute the moment he had been fantasizing about. He turned to face his boyfriends and smirked, “Is that all you got? I could have just played with toys and been more satisfied.” 

Sylvain sat up, eyebrows raised. “That was a bit rude don’t you think, sweetheart? What do you think Ashe?” 

Ashe sat up a bit and shook his head, as if trying to bring himself into the present. “I can go again, you can top if you want Felix. Come here, I’ll prep.” 

“No,” Felix replied, a wild grin wide on his face. “Fuck me, cowards. Together.”

Ashe and Sylvain exchange a look.  _ Together? _ They blinked at each other. Unsure of how to respond. 

“Ugh, must I do everything?” Felix complained and crawled onto Sylvain’s lap. 

“Woah, what are you-” But Sylvain was unable to finish his question as Felix pumped him back to hardness. Once amply ready again, Felix hefted himself over Sylvain, not paying him any mind, and lowered down, piercing himself again with the redhead’s infuriatingly good cock. He breathed something like relief, and eyed Ashe, a wicked look in his eyes as he beckoned Ashe come closer. Overwhelmed by the sudden heat that enveloped him, Sylvain raised his torso up, and he groaned into the nape of Felix’s neck.

Felix exhaled from his nose, relaxing into the feeling. He gave himself a few moments of reprieve, as it had been a while since he had been taken from behind. 

He gave a few experimental rolls of his hips, enjoying the feeling of fullness. He felt Sylvain grab his hips to steady his movements, but stopped before Sylvain could start thrusting into him. Sylvain whined in response. 

“Not yet. Ashe, come on.” Felix reached out, and took Ashe by the hand, pulling him in. Felix saw unease in Ashe’s eyes, perhaps fear, but with a reassuring hand on his cheek, Ashe became calm again. “You won’t hurt me, I’ve been preparing for this a while.”

Ashe’s eyes bugged at that and his jaw dropped. Felix huffed a laugh as he pulled Ashe in for a kiss. Or, he would have, if not for the strained moan that Sylvain released as Felix leaned in to kiss the archer. 

Felix’s hand found its way to Ashe’s length, already hard from watching. Felix felt wild energy burst inside and pulled Ashe in for a kiss as Ashe’s head rubbed near his entrance. He mentally readied for the fullness he was about to experience. He smiled into Ashe’s mouth and felt breathless as Ashe began to suck on his tongue, threatening to push. Felix was a coiled spring, ready to burst the moment Ashe joined Sylvain inside him. 

Felix huffed a breath through his nose as Ashe slowly began to slide in. It was a tight fit, and Ashe had difficulty joining Sylvain. But excruciatingly slowly, he began to push in, and goddess be damned if it wasn’t exactly what Felix needed. Once Ashe fully sheathed himself, he released an unsteady exhale. 

_ Fuck.  _ Although Felix had prepared himself for this moment, it was a completely different scenario when he was engulfed in the scents, the closeness, and the  _ warmth _ of the two men inside of him. It was overwhelming. As it turned out, the real thing was different to the cold toys and his fantasies… Flesh was so much more… enticing. 

“Shit.” Sylvain brought Felix out of his reverie. “That’s hot.” 

Felix looked down to where he was joined with the two, and felt warmth bubble inside him. He caught Ashe staring wide-eyed too, ears blazing red with some holy mix of lust and embarrassment. Ashe must have felt Felix’s amber eyes boring into him because he looked up, and pulled Felix in for a kiss that was totally lacking Ashe’s normal gentle mannerisms.

It was primal, Felix felt lost in Ashe’s lips, lost in the sensations of their quick and nonuniform movements.

Sylvain must have gotten impatient underneath him and began to move gingerly, as if still unsure about the situation at hand. 

Felix laughed around Ashe’s mouth and ground down, inciting quite the shocked moans from his two partners, now understanding that gentleness was  _ not  _ what Felix needed. Ashe quickly caught on, and started to rut into Felix wet heat engulfing him. 

Unfortunately for Felix, their movements were sloppy and unpracticed. He’d have to fix that. 

He placed his hands on Ashe’s shoulders to gain purchase, and started to fuck himself on the two cocks inside of him. Felix wasn’t particularly concerned with gentleness, he was well prepared for them. They could keep their gentleness for later he thought to himself as he hefted himself and lunged down again. 

Soon enough, Ashe and Sylvain started to understand the rhythm that Felix was trying to create. Both men grabbed onto Felix’s side as they began to thrust in sync. Felix met them, heat burning up his spine as finally, he achieved the fullness, the pleasure that he had been craving from them.

“More,” Felix exhaled as he tried to keep momentum. 

He felt Sylvain smirk against his shoulder as a pair of hands tightened around his waist and began to bounce him more forcefully. Ashe struggled to keep up with the pace that Sylvain set. But it was enough. 

The drag between Ashe and Sylvain’s cocks alternating inside of him, left him breathless and aching in such a pleasurable way. Never was he empty, never was he left wanting for fullness as they chased their own pleasure and pleasured him in turn. Their disjointed and quick thrusts were maddeningly good.

Felix felt the pleasure crash into him in waves, leaving him boneless and breathless as his two lovers relentlessly pounded him into fine powder in the palms of their hands. He felt sprinklings of pleasure up his spine, heard their moans and breathless sighs. Felix knew that Sylvain was close by the way Sylvain dug his face into Felix’s neck, he knew Ashe was close by the fluttering of his beautiful green eyes.

“Close,” Felix warned. The hands around his sides pressed sweet bruises into him as the ministrations of the two increased, wanting to give Felix exactly what he wanted. 

“I-” Sylvain choked out, and he bit into Felix’s shoulder as he, once again, came too early for Felix’s liking. 

Felix paid him no mind, continuing to ride out his pleasure on Sylvain’s still hard cock, enjoying the flood of warm wetness inside him. 

Now that Sylvain was no longer obstructing Ashe’s movements, it became easier for Ashe to finally chase his pleasure the way he wanted to. Ashe railed into Felix, savoring every whine he broke from the raven haired man’s mouth. He smirked, glad to finally satisfy his partner. 

Ashe leaned down to whisper into Felix’s ear. “Come for me. ” And licked a stripe along the sensitive part of Felix’s neck. 

Felix shivered, and let himself become overwhelmed with the feeling of being used, warm, and wet. He loved it. He felt Ashe start to pepper kisses on his neck, and Felix whined feeling loved, feeling so close to his end- he knew that Ashe knew how close he was _ , that fucker.  _

“ _ Shh _ ,” Ashe cooed; his hands slipping between their bodies to Felix's sensitive nub. He began to rub it gently, in tandem with his thrusts, and he heard Felix’s breathing start to stutter. 

Ashe felt Felix clench around him, and an eruption of energy shoot through him, threatening to burn him up like the final cry of a star. Ashe knew he wasn’t far from his end, but  _ Goddess damnit  _ was he going to finish what he started. 

Ashe snapped his hips forward, harshly, ignoring the warning signs of pleasure around his cock that he was soon to spill. Felix’s moans were hot against Ashe’s chest, and both of them were shaking with pleasure, shivering despite the heat of their bodies rubbing against each other. Felix could cry, and indeed felt his eyes watering at the pleasure as Ashe moved, and moved, and relentlessly moved some more. Ashe clenched his eyes shut, straining against the building pressure, willing it to stay down just long enough. 

The heat rose inside Felix, and he became keenly aware of everything. The fingers on his clit, Ashe’s cock driving ever deeper, Sylvain filling his ass, the wetness that leaked out of him. His breath hitched in his throat, and the high came thundering down on him, electrifying his senses. 

He clenched around Ashe as the orgasm coursed through his body, and Ashe coaxed him through it. Letting Felix ride the feeling to completion. 

It couldn’t have been timed better, it was a mere moment later that Ashe’s body convulsed and he threw his head skyward and let himself. He cried out, well spent himself, feeling so many emotions of love and pure ecstasy. He drooped forward into Felix’s arms, and the two held each other up as they attempted to breathe, still huddled close, so warm.

Below them, Sylvain was listless, lost in his own world, long since departed from any of his senses. 

Ashe slowly withdrew, maintaining eye contact with Felix, smile wide on his face. The eruption of cum that leaked out of Felix was just yet more of a reward. More proof of the pleasure they had attained together.

Ashe helped lift Felix’s worn and abused hips from the lifeless form of the redheaded idiot below them and the two tumbled back together with about as much spine as a boiled noodle. 

Felix smiled into Ashe’s embrace, feeling sated at last. He felt the bed dip where Sylvain shifted his weight to join them, putting an arm around Felix and hugging him close. 

“Mmm we should do that again sometime,” Sylvain muttered.

“Shut up,” Felix retorted, although it lacked the usual bite, and snuggled into the embrace of his two boyfriends and drifted to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> We may have something cooking up for #fe3hwankweek in August, so look forward to it.


End file.
